Upcoming Harry Potter story
by emeralddragonjewel
Summary: Lucius is a Veela along with Draco,Lucius doesn't have mate even though he married Narcissa


Veela Story

Idea:veela story-

Lucius Malfoy gets really sick during a death eater meeting, his wife and Voldemort's mark is slowly killing him and Veela side...Narcissa is fighting also arguing with Lucius over who knows what plus the mark of the dark lord calling him. Severus knew what was happening and ask to speak to Bellatrix and the Dark Lord/Voldemort about what is happening to Lucius, so I told them if we don't get Narcissa away from Lucius he will die if we don't get the dark mark off him he will die so Voldemort ask why he said Lucius is a Veela one his mate is not Narcissa and two the dark mark is killing his Veela side slowly and three if anybody contacts his sister there will be hell to pay and you can forget about fighting against the boy who lived and Albums Dumbledore.

Scene-

"Severus...*Lucius anguish cry is hard*please...hurry...I don't...feel...that...good"-said Lucius Malfoy.

So Bellatrix, Severus, and Lord Voldemort came to where Lucius and Narcissa are in the living room, with Narcissa yelling at him about something...and Lucius looking half dead so Severus goes up to Lucius with Narcissa yelling at him not to go near Lucius but Severus not caring what she is yelling at him for some Bellatrix stun her sister for a time. Severus felt Lucius's temperature it wasn't good so Severus ask the dark lord to take off Lucius's dark mark to see if that helps, so Lord Voldemort imply and took the dark mark off Lucius then Bellatrix after that Severus...so Bellatrix asked why so Lord Voldemort said if he knew Lucius's sister well she would kill him for sure cause they have his mark on their arm. Severus and Lucius what that met so Severus fill Bellatrix in because Lucius couldn't really speak, then Bellatrix realized what is at stake before she could say something Lucius herd the words of the make go off...they all hope Lucius's sister was not contacted but she felt her brother's pain and that was not a good for Narcissa Malfoy.

"What the bloody hell is going on in my house?, and why does my brother look half dead answer me or I start pulling heads off people in 2.5 seconds*razea is beyond pissed off*"-says Rosalina/Razea Rose /Malfoy.

Lucius is unaware that his sister is here but his Veela side is aware so he is confused right now.

"Severus why is there shouting in the house*trying to get up but with no luck*"-says Lucius.

"Your sister is home and she is pissed off right now and worried about you at the same time, dangerous combination if you ask me Lucius"-says Severe.

Right around this time Lord Voldemort's followers are scared for their life.

Idea two-

Draco gets hurt really bad by some upper classmates, they come at Draco a gay but this time Ginny and Hermione sees it and Ginny cast petrificus totalus on the boys and not on Draco...Hermione gets close to grab him to make sure he is okay and he immediately latches onto Hermione while shaking.

A)after second year(chamber of secrets)beginning of third year(prisoner of azkaban)

Hermione's P.O.V.-

I was getting ready to go to the burrow to see the weasleys for the rest of the summer, until my parents told me to pack my whole room I asked why they didn't tell me why...until after my whole room was packed up which included my clothes, books, my Hogwarts luggage also odds and ends but not the furniture. After I was done they put all my stuff in the trunk of their car, after that they sat me down and told me that they aren't my biological parents, and they will drop me off somewhere doesn't matter where...just to someone who will take care of some freak and that they are done taking care of her and trying to understand that wizardry world that might not exist. So her parents told her let's go for a ride around for a few hours until they enter a town called spinner's end, cokeworth midlands England/Great Britain, they stop at a house not knowing that the house that they stop at belong to Hermione's potion professor Severus Snape's house...took my stuff out of the trunk of the car near the door told her get out of the car and just drove off leaving her there in an unknown area that she is not familiar with. After what seems like a few hours I felt asleep on the door steps of this unknown house using my stuff as a pillow, then another few hours went by then Severus Snape arrived at his house just to see one Hermione Granger on his doorsteps sleeping but he doesn't know how she got here in the first place...

Severus Snape's P.O.V.-

I was diagon alley getting extra of everything potion ingredients that I needed for the school and my own personal collection, the owner of the store ask me how was going to pay and I gave him my sister's name and information cause told me if I need anything that was very important use her name and information and gringotts will let her know that I made a transaction...so now I'm on my way home when I made it to apparition point I felt my wards go off like someone was at my house trying to get in so I arrive just to see one of my students name Hermione Granger at my doorstep sleeping using all her stuff as a pillow and her house cloak as a blanket.


End file.
